


Leisurely Living

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Warming, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Mary stuck her tongue between her teeth, wiggling the loose one on her top jaw with the tip as she grabbed the shoe box underneath Papa Gabe’s dresser. She gave a triumphant shout then quieted, waiting for her parents to discover her. In Daddy Sam’s messy writing, it had a word, but Mary couldn’t read it. It was too big for her at the moment. She plopped down on the ground and opened the lid.





	Leisurely Living

**Author's Note:**

> Any dialog that is bolded is being spoken in Enochian
> 
> Thank you to our Beta @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL).
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot goblins.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Mary stuck her tongue between her teeth, wiggling the loose one on her top jaw with the tip as she grabbed the shoe box underneath Papa Gabe’s dresser. She gave a triumphant shout then quieted, waiting for her parents to discover her. In Daddy Sam’s messy writing, it had a word, but Mary couldn’t read it. It was too big for her at the moment. She plopped down on the ground and opened the lid.

She couldn’t help but gasp as she saw a picture of her Mommy, wearing a black robe made of shiny fabric and with little flowers on it. She’s seen Mommy wear the robe a time or two, when he didn’t feel like putting on “real” clothes or when he just got out of the shower. He was sitting in a large chair, sideways, with his feet over the edge and bent while his torso was twisting, reaching for a very old book on the table next to the chair.

She looked through a couple more pictures, all the same- except some were Mommy reading, and one was of Mommy standing, laughing at something while the robe dipped off of a shoulder and was loosely tied, exposing his chest. Mary loved Mommy’s chest, almost as much as Daddy’s. Mommy’s heartbeat sounded better though.

She scurried off, photographs in hand, and found her parents in the kitchen. “Mommy!”

“There’s my princess!” Lucifer gushed, picking her up and kissing her cheeks, ignoring the photos in her hand. “How’s my princess?”

“Good.” Mary said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a loud, smacking kiss to his lips. “I found some pretty pictures.”

“Oh did you now?” Lucifer smiled, returning the kiss. “Can Mommy see?”

Mary nodded and lifted the handful of pictures up for Lucifer to see. Her favorite of him laughing on the very top and on display, but unknown to her, one of Sam’s nudes peeking out the back just enough that only his legs were covered by the other photos. “I like this one. It’s pretty.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he gently took the photos, carefully making them nice and even so Sam’s nudity didn’t show and he nodded. “It is a very pretty picture, but where did you get these?” he asked gently.

“Under Papa’s dresser. He keeps all the pictures there.” She answered immediately without any shame.

“I see,” Lucifer asked, raising a brow at Gabriel. “Well, why don’t we go put them back?”

Gabriel raised his hands up as if to say it wasn’t his idea for the six year old to be in their room in the first place. “Be glad she didn’t find the ‘flashlight’.” he said, even added a couple of air quotes.

“But I don’t wanna put them back, I’m not done lookin’.” Mary whined as she tried to take the pictures back.

Lucifer looked at Sam for help.

“Firm foot, Luc’. You were just saying yesterday that she’s getting a little over indulged.”  Sam offered as he glanced over the top of his computer while he researched some suspicious clues for another hunter in Maine.

“ **I don’t want to have to fight with her over these photographs, partially because there’s not safe for children material in here,** ” Lucifer hissed.

Gabriel stood up and took the photos from Lucifer and started sorting through them, carefully plucking out all the pictures that had situations that weren’t meant for young eyes. When he’d finished he handed back the family photos and the ones of Lucifer in his robe. “There you go, Gumdrop. These are the family pictures you can look at.”

Lucifer smiled and held his daughter close as they began to look through the photographs, the one of Lucifer laughing being placed gently on the table.

Gabriel sat beside Sam and across from Lucifer, thumbing through the more scandalous pictures, nudging Sam from time to time to as he turned a particular photo towards him.

“We should do another set of these now that Mary’s older.” Sam said with the curl of a soft smile on his lips. “A whole new family set.”

“We should,” Lucifer agreed, kissing Mary’s hair. “See, Gumdrop? That’s a picture of Mommy singing. The photographer noticed that I looked nervous so she had me sing for her.”

“I like singing.” Mary stated as she leaned against Lucifer’s chest and tilted the picture toward her so she could see.

“I like singing too,” Lucifer smiled, kissing her hair. “That’s why Mommy sings to you every night.”

“That and Mommy doesn’t want Daddy to teach you how to be tone deaf.” Gabriel teased as he tucked the ‘naughty’ pictures under one of Sam’s books.

“Sam’s not tone deaf, he can find notes even I can’t find,” Lucifer shot back, reaching for Sam’s hand and kissing it. “Love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, baby but you don’t have to butter me up. I know I can’t carry a tune.” Sam said with a tender squeeze to Lucifer’s hand before returning to work. “It made Mary cry when she was little.”

Lucifer chuckled and nodded in agreement, smiling at the last photo. “Mommy was feeling very shy here,” he explained. ‘That’s why my face is hiding in Daddy’s shoulder.”

“Why’s Papa laughin’?” She asked as she stuck her chubby finger right into the photograph angel’s face.

“The photographer told a funny,” Lucifer explained.

“Or Daddy farted.” Gabriel said and Mary giggled hysterically.

“Why am I the butt of your jokes today?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger angel.

“If Sam farted, it’s because of burritos, which had not been had, and I would not be hiding in his shoulder,” Lucifer murmured, setting it down. “Well. Time to put them away.”

“Nooooo.” Mary whined once more, reaching out to grab the pictures from Lucifer’s grip.

“Mary,” Lucifer said firmly. “It’s time to put them away.”

She kicked one of her legs out as she went into a full on pout. Taking hold of the edge of the pictures and tugging them toward her. “No! I don’t wanna.”

“Mary Rose.” Lucifer’s voice was firmer, and he kept a tight grip on the photos. “Do not pull on the pictures, young lady.”

Mary growls in frustration, releasing the pictures and shoving at Lucifer’s hand. “Fine! Don’t want the stupid pictures.” She slithered off of Lucifer’s lap and rounded on her mother to shout. “I hate you!”

Lucifer sat there, stunned for a moment before he slowly rose from his seat, taking the safe for children photos and giving them to Gabriel. “I’ll be up in the observatory,” he commented calmly before leaving the kitchen to go do exactly that.

“Mary Rose Winchester!” Sam said sharply and with just enough volume that it seemed to echo in the small kitchen. “Get your butt over here, young lady.”

Mary looked at Sam and set her jaw in a firm line of defiance.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the child and pointed to his side. “Come here, right now!” he said in a voice he hadn’t used in years. Not since Fenrir had brought a felled deer into their house millennia ago. It was sharp and commanding and made the girl’s eyes go round with surprise and maybe a little apprehension. When she still didn’t move, Gabriel stood up and stalked toward her without saying another word. Picking her up, he carried her out of the room as she started to wail and cry out apologies and pleading not to be put in the naughty corner.

Seeing that Gabriel had their daughter under control, Sam shut his laptop and headed up to the observatory. “Heylel? Sweetheart, you up here?” he softly called as he got closer to the door.

“Yeah,” Lucifer replied in a small voice. “I’m here.”

Mary’s cries filtered up the stairs thanks to the acoustics of the bunker and Sam sighed as he slowly opened the door and peeked inside where Lucifer sat with his arms curled around his knees. “She didn’t mean it.” Sam said softly as he sat beside him.

Lucifer gave a subtle shrug and played with a hole in his jeans.

“Hey, she was just trying to get her way and kids can be harsh when they’re not getting what they want.” Sam explained as he curved an arm around Lucifer’s waist. “We talked about her tantrums getting worse before they got better.”

“I know,” Lucifer said morosely.

“But it still hurt.” Sam said as he pulled Lucifer to lean into him. “She’ll apologize after she cools down, then she’ll do that thing you love where she curls up in your lap and pets your arm. Then everything will be good again.”

Lucifer leaned against Sam and nodded. “Yeah.”

.oOo.

Mary wandered to Gabriel after her time out, sniffling a little bit.

Gabriel looked up from his book and set it aside when she’d stopped in front of him. “Do you know why I put you in the corner?” he asked with a kind but firm tone.

Mary nodded, looking down at her feet. “Uh huh,” she mumbled.

Gabriel heart ached at seeing her so deflated after the most grueling 15 minutes of his life. “And why were you in time out, Mary Rose?”

“‘Cause I threw a tan’rum,” she mumbled. “An’ hurt Mommy.”

“Do you understand now that you can’t be disrespectful just because you want your way?” He asked as he leaned down so that he was eye level with her.

Mary nodded. “Yeah.” She scuffed her foot along the floor. “‘M’sorry, Papa.”

“Oh come here, gumdrop.” Gabriel said as his resolve crumbled and he scooped her up into his lap and held her tight. “Papa doesn’t like having to put you in the corner and be upset with you. I love you and just want to see you grow up to be a sweet girl.”

“Love ‘ou too,” Mary mumbled, holding onto him tight. “Didn’ mean it, Papa. Didn’ mean it.”

“I know you didn’t.” Gabriel said as he kissed the top of her head. “Do you know why you said such a mean thing to Mommy?”

Mary shook her head. “Jus’ came ou’, but I _love_ Mommy, Papa.” She sniffled, on the verge of tears again.

“Do you want to go find him and let him know that?” Gabriel asked as he rubbed small circles on her back.

Mary nodded. “Uh huh. P’ease?”

“Then hold on tight. We’ll go up and tell him.” Gabriel said as he stood from the chair and made his way up to the observatory where Sam and Lucifer had remained curled into one another.

Lucifer was busy playing with Sam’s fingers, listening to his mate’s heartbeat as he did so. His eyes were closed and there were some tear tracks on his face, but not many.

Gabriel sat Mary on her feet by the door and knocked gently. “You two have someone who’d like to say something.”

Sam nudged Lucifer gently for him to sit up. “Come on in.” he called out.

Lucifer made a sleepy sounding protest, but did as his mate wanted, sitting up with his shoulders hunched slightly and still holding Sam’s hand.

Mary Rose poked her head in the door as it opened and timidly stepped inside. She shuffled her way over to Sam and Lucifer with her bottom lip tightly tucked between her teeth.

Watching her approach, Sam squeezed Lucifer’s hand and tried to keep a placid expression. “Did you have something you wanted to talk about, Mary?”

Her chest heaved as her bottom lip trembled when she saw Lucifer looking so sad. “I’m sorry.” That was the only thing that made it out of her mouth before she launched herself into Lucifer’s arms and began to cry. “I’m sorry.”

Lucifer caught his daughter and held her close, rocking her soothingly and kissing the top of her head. “I know, it’s okay, baby, I’m okay,” he whispered. “Mommy knows, it’s okay. Shh. . . let it out Princess, let it out.”

“I love you. I don’t hate you.” She hiccuped through her tears.

“I know, Princess, I love you too,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

.oOo.

Lucifer sighed as he opened the fridge to locate his favorite sparkling water, needing the calming factors it tended to provide him after a slight emotional upset. Spying the strawberry flavored liquid, he ducked in and grabbed two bottles, opening and downing the first as he closed his eyes and the fridge.

“At least it isn’t whiskey straight from the bottle.” Chuck said from behind Lucifer, his voice the only sound to announce his presence.

Lucifer jumped and choked on his water. Landing on his feet, he pounded his chest and turned to look at his Father. “Some _warning_ would’ve been nice!” he coughed.

Chuck smirked as he went to grab the half full kettle of water currently sitting on the counter, and then placed it on the stove to warm it up, “I like the element of surprise.”

“Well, congrats, Pops, but I’m not a young angel anymore, can’t take surprises like I used to. Also, six year old daughter, surprises can be very scary.” Lucifer slowed his drinking. “So what brings you here unannounced?”

“Checking in is all.” Chuck turned and set out some mugs for tea. “Trouble sleeping?”

“Just put Mary to bed,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “It was a bit of a rough day, so that was to be expected. Just drinking something before I go see to my mates.”

Chuck hummed as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. “I remember when you guys were little. Only you four could give me an existential crisis. I’ve heard human children are no different.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Me and Gabe especially. That is, after all, how the platypus got created. And the snake. And I think a bit of the koalas as well.”

“And the Pegomastax Africanus. Only Raphael would think a parrot and a porcupine needed to be combined.” Chuck said with a fond smile.

Lucifer laughed and sat down with his bottle of water. “I have no clue what was going on in Raphael’s mind that day,” he admitted. “But I don’t think you came to talk about me and my brothers giving you metaphorical Hell.”

Chuck quirked up an amused eyebrow. “You never know. Supposedly I work in mysterious ways.”

“That’s what the humans think.  I’m your _son,_ I’m gonna know you better than that.” Lucifer took a sip from his water.

“I’ll give you that.” Chuck said as the kettle started to whistle. He retrieved the hot water and poured an equal share into both of the prepared mugs. “Strange thing about the prayer of a child. It’s very loud. Then add in the use of names like Lucifer and Gabriel and I listen.” He shoved one of the mugs toward his second eldest and sat at the table. “She loves you a great deal and that’s always refreshing to see.”

Lucifer nodded and took the mug of tea, sipping it. “I know she does,” he said. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re making tea in my kitchen.”

“I knew too, ya know?” Chuck asked as he took a tentative sip. “Knew you didn’t mean it.”

Lucifer remained silent, taking another sip of his tea.

“Granted, your time out was a little lengthy and over the top. Probably shouldn’t have let Michael design the cage without checking the specs first.” Chuck mused into his cup.

“Is that all the Cage was? A multi-millennia long time out for telling you that I hated you and wish to never see you again?” Lucifer mused quietly behind his mug.

“That wasn’t the only thing you did. I think the creation of a few demons were in there too.” Chuck said with a sigh. “But I didn’t come down here to rehash it all. I just thought you could use someone to talk to.”

Lucifer traced a ring around his mug, contemplating. “It brought all of that back, when she said that to me,” he admitted softly after a long pause. “The day I said that to you. I didn’t even look back after I said it. And Michael was there, tried to urge me to go back and talk to you, but I wouldn’t listen to him. I told him the same thing. Told him to fuck off. That after calling me a freak and a monster, he proved to me that he didn’t love me, and so in turn, I didn’t love him. And. . . it was just painful, you know? Having all of that brought back.” He heaved a sigh and shifted in his seat. “And then, hearing it be used on _me._. . I guess it put things into perspective for me.”

“Kids have a way of doing that.” Chuck said. “So what do you think of everything now?”

Lucifer turned somber, soft blue eyes upon his Father. “I think you know,” he whispered.

Setting his mug down, Chuck turned toward Lucifer and said softly. “Then say it, Little Nova.”

Lucifer got up and rushed over to his Father at the sound of his fledgling nickname, having not heard it in millions of years, clambering into his lap and curling up into his Father’s chest. “‘M’sorry, Papa,” he whispered, tears springing to his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Chuck said as he curled his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders. “I forgave you a long time ago but just needed to know you realized it and hear you say it.”

Lucifer nodded and sniffled, a few tears sliding down his face as he clung to Chuck and whispered his apology over and over again.

Chuck didn’t say much more other than a few whispered assurances and rubbing his hand in small circles over the angel’s shoulders, allowing Lucifer to get out what he needed.

Lucifer eventually raised his head from Chuck’s shoulder, tears shining bright in his eyes but no longer crying and looking on the whole several years younger. “You haven’t called me that since the first time I heralded the morn by myself,” he whispered.

“It doesn’t mean I forgot. A father never forgets.” Chuck replied softly, wiping an errant tear from Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer sniffled and used his shirt to wipe away more tears. “Then why’d you stop?” he asked softly.

Chuck sighed. “You grew up and seemed to not want me too anymore.”

“I always wanted you to,” Lucifer confessed. “I’ve missed it. Made me feel good.”

“Alright then.” Chuck smiled. “Little Nova.”

Lucifer smiled and hugged his Father. “Thank you.”

“So, tell me all about what’s been going on with you and your family,” Chuck asked as he leaned back in his chair and made no move to remove the angel from his knee.

Lucifer smiled. “Not much. Mary’s doing well in school, Gabriel’s still his usual self, Sam’s a lot more relaxed as a Man of Letters than as a hunter and it’s been. . . . two hundred and forty nine days since my last panic attack.”

.oOo.

Lucifer smiled as he opened the door to the nest, whistling a happy little tune as he did so. “Are my sexy as fuck mates in here?” he asked pleasantly.

Sam looked up with a lecherous glint in his eye. “Oh we’re here. Just doing a little reminiscing.”

“And maybe a little plotting,” Gabriel added as he pulled a photo from the pile scattered around them.

“Oh no. That’s not good. You two plotting is never good,” Lucifer said as he came in. “Just keep plotting down for right now, Father’s in the kitchen drinking tea.”

“Is there something wrong?” Gabriel asked with an eyebrow raised in concerned interest.

“Nah, Father just wanted to chat with me about something,” Lucifer shrugged, climbing into bed with his mates. “That’s all.”

“So we can’t tell you about what we’re thinking about?” Sam asked.

“You _can,_ ” Lucifer smiled. “I just don’t want to be tied up when Father announces he’s leaving.”

Gabriel smirked at Lucifer and held the photo he’d picked out up to Sam. In it was Lucifer lounging in the chair back at their cabin, his silk robe open just enough to reveal a well toned thigh.  “What do you think when you see this one?”

“That I’d like to run my tongue from knee to hip and then slowly push the robe open further,” Sam sighed with a hint of a groan.

“What are you two looking at?”

Gabriel handed the picture over to Lucifer as Sam held up another. “What about this one?” The hunter asked.

“Makes me think he’s two seconds away from bending me over and fucking the taste out of my mouth.” The photo contained Lucifer looking down at the camera as he approached it with a predatory gleam in his eye. His robe falling open at the top, revealing a dusting of dark chest hair.

“Are you guys fantasizing over my Man of Leisure photos?” Lucifer asked with a good natured eyeroll.

“Yes.” They said in unison.

“Why?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“Because they’re hot.” Gabriel said with a tone of disbelief that Lucifer even had to ask.

Sam nodded in agreement and picked up yet another picture. “And it’s fun to share.”

“Is this what you guys have been doing while Father and I have been chatting?” Lucifer smiled as he looked up adoringly at his mates.

“There may have been some making out.” Gabriel confessed.

“You made out without me?” Lucifer pouted.

“But we talked about you during,” Sam said as he leaned over Gabriel and kissed Lucifer softly.

Lucifer smiled and kissed him back just as softly, relaxing into his mates’ holds.

A knock came to the door. “Always during the fun stuff,” Lucifer mumbled. “What’s going on?” He called to the door out loud.

“Are you decent?” Chuck’s voice filtered through the door. “I’m heading out and wanted to say goodbye.”

Sam and Gabriel gathered up the photos and stuffed them under the pillow. Sam stood up from the bed and adjusted himself quickly to hide the growing erection he was sporting.

“Yeah, come on in,” Lucifer called, looking up from his position on the bed.

Chuck tentatively opened the door and peeked inside. “I checked in on Mary Rose and left her a little gift on the dresser. I hope you don’t mind, Little Nova.”

“Of course not, Father,” Lucifer hummed, beaming at his nickname falling once more from his Father’s lips. “She’ll be thrilled, thank you.”

Gabriel had greeted his father’s entrance with a faint smile but when Lucifer started to smile like a Cheshire cat, his jaw hit the floor. He’d never seen Lucifer react that way to a nickname before, except maybe when he was in subspace.

“Thanks for the talk, Papa, really appreciated it,” Lucifer hummed happily.

Sam hid a grin curling up at the corners of his mouth when he heard Lucifer talking to Chuck. It was just too damned adorable to have to watch.

“Anytime.” Chuck turned his attention to Gabriel and smirked. “You stay out of trouble, Malachi. I know Halloween is coming up and I’ve heard you tend to get up to mischief.”

Gabriel was stunned into silence at the use of his original name, only finding his words again when Lucifer nudged him gently. “I...I won’t. I mean I will.”

“Sam, good to see you. Next time we’ll get a chance to chat.” With a final wave at the trio, Chuck simply disappeared from the room instead of using the door.

Lucifer swung the door closed and wiggled happily in between his mates, purring internally at being called ‘little Nova’ again.

“Little Nova?” Gabriel said with the hint of a teasing smile.

“Not exactly a name that rolls off the tongue.” Sam joined in and lay back down on the bed. “But I like it. It’s cute.”

“Father always called me his little nova, until I first heralded the morning by myself. And then he stopped.” Lucifer beamed. “It’s always made me feel happy.”

“I can see that.” Gabriel chuckled as he pulled the pictures back from under the pillow. “I certainly wasn’t expecting to be called Malachi. It’s like being called your nerdy name at a school dance when you’re known by a cooler one.”

Lucifer giggled and nuzzled into his mates.

Sam held up a photo, this one of Gabriel with his panty clad rear resting on his heels as he knelt on the floor. His face angled just enough so it looked like he was just about to glance over his shoulder. “Now what do you think when you see this one, Luc’?”

Lucifer licked his lips. “How much I want to bend him over more, so his face is to the floor, bring down those panties a tad, and rim him until he ruins them.”

“That would be delicious.” Sam groaned.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and plucked the picture out of Sam’s fingers and tossed it toward the foot of the bed. “We weren’t talking about my panties or ass. We were talking about Lucifer in that sinful robe of his.”

“Excuse me, those were _my_ panties that _you_ stole,” Lucifer reminded them. “And that robe is far from sinful.”

“When they are on my butt, the panties are mine.” Gabriel winked. “And the robe is sinful.”

“He has a point.” Sam said as he quickly flicked his own pictures aside.

“How is it sinful? It’s a black silk robe with cherry blossoms on it. Nothing sinful about it.”

Gabriel hopped over the top of Lucifer’s legs and padded over to the closet. Determined to prove his point, the younger angel quickly removed his clothes and slipped on his robe. Conjuring up a chair like the one in the photo’s, Gabriel reclined back with one leg hooked over the arm and the his other foot resting on the floor. The pose spread open the robe and revealed his thigh much like Lucifer had in his photograph. “See what I mean? My cotton robe doesn’t fall like that.”

“Because you don’t do it right!” Lucifer laughed.

Sam tilted his head like he was trying to catch a glimpse up the robe Gabriel was wearing. “I don’t know, he’s doing pretty good as far as I’m concerned.”

“Maybe it’s the material and color. Little suns on a blue background is the furthest thing from sexy I can think of.” Gabriel said as he looked down and adjusted the top so that it’d reveal more of his chest.

Lucifer sighed and got up to go fetch the robe he had worn in the photographs. “You two, I swear,” he teased playfully as he snapped off his clothes, locked the bedroom door, and conjured his own chair as he slid on the robe, tying it loosely around his waist.

“See? Even just standing there with that robe on makes me get ideas.” Gabriel said almost plaintively.

“How?” Lucifer asked, hands on his hips.

Gabriel shifted down in his seat, letting his robe fall open a little further. “Because Heylel. Believe it or not, you have a hot ass and the silk is clinging to it.”

“You’re right, it’s the material.” Sam said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat patiently.

“It’s hot in here, though, so it’s going to.” Lucifer sighed, crossing over to the chair he had conjured, the robe swishing around his ankles.

“What I wouldn’t give to be turned over your knee when you’re in that chair.” Gabriel sighed as he ran a teasing finger along the inside of his own thigh.

Lucifer slid sideways into the chair and looked over at Sam.

Sam stood from the bed and sauntered over to the angel’s and dropped to his knees between them. “Personally, I wouldn’t mind being a cock warmer for the two of you.”

Lucifer chuckled and looked over at Gabriel, an eyebrow raised in amusement and contemplation and a small smirk gracing his lips.

“My dick is kinda cold.” Gabriel replied, a mischievous grin teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Sam slowly sank to his knees and ran a gentle hand over Gabriel’s knee. “Poor angel.”

“Mine’s getting there, too,” Lucifer hummed.

“That’s terrible.” Sam said as his other hand snaked it’s way under Lucifer’s robe. “How will I ever manage to warm you both at the same time?”

Lucifer looked over at Gabriel. “Fancy a hand of cards?” he asked.

“Sure. Rummy or Go-Fish?” Gabriel asked as a small side table appeared between the chairs along with a neatly stacked deck of playing cards.

Sam eyed the table and slipped his hands under their robes to lightly run his palms over their flaccid cocks. “Are you seriously going to play cards?”

Lucifer hummed as he waved away the table. “Gabriel. We have the perfect table right here,” he said, pointing to Sam.

Gabriel crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and then they slowly lifted as he got what Lucifer was saying. “You’re right. We do.”

“How am I a table?” Sam asked curiously.

“And he’ll be able to keep both of us warm that way,” Lucifer continued. He winked at Sam. “Who’s cock do you want in your mouth?”

Sam blinked absently for a moment as he tried to decide. Lucifer’s cock was slimmer and wouldn’t be such a stretch for his jaw as Gabriel’s was, but it’d been awhile since Sam had had the opportunity to taste Gabriel. With a slow lick to his lips with just the tip of his tongue, Sam stroked Gabriel with a bit more insistence. “I want Gabriel in my mouth tonight.”  

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Alright. Gabe- where’d you put the lube?”

“Night stand on my side of the nest.” Gabriel said as Sam opened the angel’s robe and kissed his way up Gabriel’s thigh.

Lucifer smiled and got up to get the playing cards and the lube, robe whispering around his legs.

Sam reached his destination and placed a gentle kiss to the tip of Gabriel’s cock before taking him half hard into his mouth, drawing a barely heard groan from him. Humming happily at the taste of the angel on his tongue, Sam rests his cheek against Gabriel’s thigh and made no effort to arouse him further.

Lucifer smiled and slowly sank down to his knees, robe billowing open as he pulled down Sam’s pants.

“I think I might be getting the better part of this deal.” Gabriel said with a lazy smile of his own. His fingers moving to gently card through Sam’s hair. “Such a sweet, hot mouth.”

“I’m sure,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing Sam’s shoulder blade as he slowly pushed a fully lubed finger into his hole.

Sam gasped around Gabriel’s cock at the tight pressure of being penetrated. It’d been months since he’d bottomed for either angel and with the simple slick glide of Lucifer’s finger, he realized how much he missed it.

“I’ll shuffle while you’re occupied, Heylel.” Gabriel offered with an outstretched hand.

Lucifer handed the deck over to Gabriel and concentrated on spreading Sam open, pressing kisses to his shoulder. “Want anything to drink, Gabe?”

“Hmm. A good old fashioned chocolate soda sounds good right now.” Gabriel said as he shuffled the cards and tried to keep his mind off of the feeling of Sam’s tongue moving against the underside of his hardening shaft each time the hunter swallowed.

Lucifer slid two fingers into Sam and snapped a chocolate soda and a tumbler of whiskey onto Sam’s spine.

Sam let out a small squeak when the cold glasses touched his skin but he remained still. Willing himself not to push back on Lucifer’s fingers or buck the glasses off his back. Instead, he braced his shoulders on Gabriel’s lap and wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist.

Lucifer easily took a drink of his whiskey as he scissored Sam open.

“So, how about a game of Go-Fish?” Gabriel asked Lucifer.

“Rummy,” Lucifer countered. “More skin on skin contact.” He winked at his brother.

“Good point.” Gabriel dealt the cards and lifted his card to examine his own cards.

Lucifer looked over his cards after setting his whiskey back down on Sam’s shoulder and slid a third finger in alongside the other two. He made his turn and returned to fingering Sam open.

Sam moaned and inadvertently suckled Gabriel’s cock when his body tensed up at the additional intrusion.

“Don’t do that.” Gabriel warned with a hiss as the change in pressure made him fully harden against Sam’s tongue. “Cock warmers don’t suck.”

Lucifer ran his free fingers through Sam’s hair soothingly as he stretched him open. “Just remain nice and relaxed for us, Sam,” he murmured.

“Kinda hard to do with your fingers in my ass.” Sam mumbled, but it sounded more like a series of garbled grunts and slobbered half formed syllables.

Gabriel huffed out a short laugh as he played a few cards. “Want to try again but not so slobbery and stuffed with cock?”

Lucifer chuckled as he slowly pulled his fingers out from Sam’s ass, deeming him stretched enough. “My turn?” he asked.

“By all means.” Gabriel said as he gestured to Sam’s back. But it wasn’t clear if he was indicating the cards or the hunter’s ass.

Lucifer took his turn before he slowly began sliding into Sam’s ass.

Sam audibly moaned as a line of spit trickled down Gabriel’s shaft and onto his balls. .

“Oh fuck..” Gabriel groaned. His whole body shivering as the vibrations of Sam’s moan travelled along his cock.

“You okay, Gabe?” Lucifer grunted.

“I will be.” Gabriel said as he laid his cards down. “Just need to take care of something first.” The angel placed his hand on the back of Sam’s head and thrust up a few times, testing if Sam was okay with being face fucked. When the hunter gave him a careful nod, Gabriel let loose and thrust up into Sam’s mouth several times before coming with a silent shudder.

Sam eagerly swallowed every drop given to him then made sure Gabriel’s cock was clean before resuming his former position with the angel’s softening cock resting in his mouth.

Lucifer chuckled and picked up his glass of tumbler of whiskey before waiting.

Gabriel let out a satisfied sigh and picked up his cards. “Your play, I believe.” He said as if he’d not stopped the game for an impromptu orgasm.

Lucifer played his hand, resting his arm across the firmness of Sam’s lower back. He shifted slightly, pressing into Sam a little deeper. “Brother, Rummy,” he pointed out, leaning in to collect the three, four, and five of diamonds and placed them on his side. “Pay attention to what’s in the river.”

“Yes, Dear.” Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes and passed the cards to Lucifer.

Meanwhile, Sam’s hands clenched around Gabriel’s waist as the tip of Lucifer’s cock brushed against his prostate. A small whimper escaped the hunter’s lips as he tried as hard as he could not to upend their game, throw Lucifer to his back and ride him until they both came.

Lucifer chuckled and played his turn, reaching for his whiskey again. The action drove him a bit deeper into Sam and the hem of Lucifer’s robe teased his sides.

That move was the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back. Sam couldn’t take it any longer. Part of his brain had been trained to do more than passively allowing this. With a breathy groan, Sam rolled his hips to try and gain some additional friction. The sudden movement making the glasses sitting on his back wobble dangerously close to tipping over.  

Lucifer tried to save his glass of whiskey as the cards slid along Sam’s undulating back but ended up knocking the glass over, the cool alcohol staining his tan skin.

“Party Foul.” Gabriel teased, but the teasing was cut short as Sam looked up and hollowed his cheeks in an attempt to suck the younger angel erect once more. “Oh...I think the table doesn’t want to play anymore.” Gabriel sputtered as his oversensitive cock was licked and sucked.

“I don’t think he does either,” Lucifer agreed, leaning in to lap the whiskey from Sam’s shoulders.

Sam lifted his mouth from Gabriel’s cock with a gasp. “Please, Heylel,” he pleaded with a slight whine to his voice.

“Please, what?” Lucifer teased playfully, still lapping up the alcohol across his shoulder blades.

“Move dammit and stop teasing me.” Sam demanded as he clenched down around Lucifer’s cock.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Lucifer mocked playfully. “First not being specific, then swearing? Baby, you gotta do better.” He nipped along Sam’s shoulder.

“Fuck me, Heylel.” Sam begged as he raked his fingers down Gabriel’s thighs, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the younger angel. “Or I’ll flip us over and do it myself.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I dunno, I like seeing you all wanton for me like this,” he hummed in consideration.

One of Sam’s hands flew back and grappled for purchase on Lucifer’s hip in attempt to pull the angel into him. “Or you’re not up to it.”

Lucifer growled. “Are you questioning my ability to reduce you to a puddle of goo?”

“Careful, Sam.” Gabriel warned gently. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“I know exactly what I’m asking.” Sam pushed up enough to throw a challenging smirk of his shoulder. “Let’s see what you got, Satan.”

Lucifer growled even lower. Pushing Sam’s shoulders down, he pinned the taller man down underneath of him before capturing his wrists above his head with one hand. With a firm snarl, he began pounding into Sam hard and fast.

With the first hard thrust of Lucifer’s cock, Sam cried out loud enough that Gabriel was concerned about noise. Turning Sam’s head to the side, Gabriel fed his cock back into Sam’s mouth and thrust upward.

Lucifer grinned and began snapping his hips in a precise manner, nails digging into his hips.

Sam cried out around Gabriel’s cock, gagging slightly as the younger angel thrusted up into his mouth.

Lucifer grinned at Gabriel and leaned over to kiss his brother filthily as he fucked Sam harder and faster.

Grasping the back of Lucifer’s head, Gabriel held him firm as he returned the kiss. His fingers scratching over his scalp. After several moments of licking and sucking at Lucifer’s tongue, Gabriel broke away and ran his nose along his cheek. “Save some of that energy for me.”

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Lucifer asked, fucking Sam even harder as he ran his nose along Gabriel’s cheek.

“Because I’m next.” Gabriel purred as he pulled away with a parting kiss to the corner of Lucifer’s mouth.

Sam moaned low and loud as his body began shuddering between them. His orgasm teetered on a razor’s edge as Lucifer’s cock brushed repeatedly against his prostate.

“You gonna cum for me, Sam?” Lucifer purred.

He wanted to speak but couldn’t, instead Sam gripped his own cock and roughly stroked it in time with each of Lucifer’s thrusts. Sam’s moans dissolving into breathy huffs as he tumbled over the edge. His thighs quaked with the effort to keep him upright.

Lucifer fucked Sam through his orgasm and slowed down. “Good boy, baby,” he hummed, rubbing soothing circles into his sides.

Sam went boneless on Gabriel’s lap and turned a smirk to Lucifer. “Not bad...for an old man.”

“Little _boy_ ,” Lucifer growled softly as he smacked the side of Sam’s ass lightly. “You will _behave_.”

“You do realize you’re talking to Sam, right?” Gabriel asked his brother as he slipped out from underneath their human.

“I know,” Lucifer purred.

“And I do behave.” Sam protested as he rolled his hips against Lucifer’s, sliding up and down his cock.

Lucifer groaned. “You gonna go for another round?” he chuckled.  

“The correct answer is no.” Gabriel said as he dropped a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “In case you were wondering.”

Sam winced slightly when he changed angles and stopped. “You’re probably right.”

Lucifer groaned. “You get off at your own pace, I fucked you pretty hard.”

“Nothing I didn’t ask for.” Sam grunted as Gabriel helped him ease off of Lucifer’s cock and into the bed.

Kissing the hunter on the cheek, Gabriel left Sam where he could see Lucifer, and sauntered over to his brother. A smirk curving up on one side of his mouth.  “And then there were two.”

Lucifer smirked back as he looked over his brother. “Your turn?” he asked.

“I’d like to, if you’re willing.” Gabriel said as he came to a stop in front of Lucifer. His cock half hard in front of his brother’s face.

Lucifer grabbed Gabriel’s cock and began stroking it hard and messily. “More than willing,” he purred. “Any position you have in mind?”

Gabriel’s head fell back with a groan. “Ride you in that chair. Never did get past kneeling on the throne,” he said as he thrust up into the warm hand surrounding his member.

Lucifer slowly withdrew his hand and climbed back into the chair, his legs spread and waiting. His robe was now fully open, pooling onto the sides of the chair and staining it black. “Come here.”

The younger angel slid into his lap, his legs straddling him while his hands gently looped around his neck. “I want to ride you slow and easy.” he murmured. “Hard sex is fun but I want to make a little love.”

“You control the pace, then,” Lucifer whispered softly, holding onto his brother’s hips. Already, the predatory gleam he had earlier was slowly dissipating into something softer, more vulnerable, his breathing a bit heavier than it was.

Gabriel lifted up and lined the tip of Lucifer’s cock up with his unprepared hole. Slowly teasing the tip into him as he leaned forward and softly kissed Lucifer. His lips tender and deliberate in their movement, as if he was trying to commit each millimeter of his brother’s mouth to memory.  

Lucifer kissed Gabriel back, letting his younger brother control the pace as he reached up and cupped the back of Gabriel’s head to do so, panting into the kiss as the younger angel slowly slid down his length.

Sighing when he reached the base, Gabriel broke the kiss just enough to whisper “I love you,” against Lucifer’s lips. Bracing his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders Gabriel started to leisurely roll his hips in small circles. The press and stretch of his brother’s cock inside him was delicious pain and pleasure that had the younger angel whimpering with each twist of his body.

Lucifer moaned and sighed as he felt his brother slowly roll his hips and he focused on tracing designs on Gabriel’s skin, feeling the goosebumps form underneath his fingertips.

“Oh Heylel...good...so good.” Gabriel panted. His cock dragging over Lucifer’s stomach as he closed the space between their upper bodies.

“Malachi,” Lucifer groaned as he nibbled along Gabriel’s shoulder, nails digging into his sweat slick skin. “So warm. . . feel so good. . .”

Gabriel groaned when the old name for him fell from Lucifer’s mouth. “Again… say it again,” he pleaded as he dropped his forehead to Lucifer’s shoulder. His movements speeding up slightly with the effort of chasing after his climax.

“Malachi,” Lucifer repeated, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, rocking his hips gently. “Sweet beautiful Malachi. My Malachi.”

The sound of cotton sheets snapping in a summer wind filled the room when Gabriel’s wings flapped open with a shocking suddenness. Strong fingers dragged over Lucifer’s back and Gabriel’s thrusts turned hard and deliberate. “Please...oh fuck please…” Gabriel moaned.

“Tell me what you need, Malachi,” Lucifer urged, panting into his brother’s skin as he marked it up.

“Touch me….come with me.” Gabriel hissed, his wings circling around Lucifer and the chair, shrouding them in dimmer light.

Lucifer placed his hand over Gabriel’s heart. “Like this, Malachi?” he whispered, his own wings fanning out and wrapping around Gabriel’s waist. A tendril of Grace was seeping into Gabriel’s.

“Yes!” Gabriel said as his hand traced down from Lucifer’s neck to the middle of his chest. His own Grace seeking out Lucifer’s in a gentle caress. “Too long since we did this.”

“Much too long,” Lucifer agreed, pushing more of his Grace to Gabriel’s wrapping around it and holding it fast as his eyes looked up into Gabriel’s. “Cum.”

Gabriel had never had much luck in cumming on command under normal circumstances but this was different. He could feel through their joined Graces, the bond shared between Lucifer, Sam and himself. Added to his own pleasure was Sam’s sated and lazy desire as he watched them and Lucifer’s aching need from the tight heat around his cock. Gabriel let the sensations roll over and through him until his wings were trembling along with the rest of his body as he shot hot and slick over Lucifer’s stomach. His brother’s name shouted out in a rough, garbled cry.

Lucifer gasped and came hard into Gabriel, his name falling from his lips like a prayer as his hips stuttered and jerked underneath of them. His wings shook against Gabriel’s and his eyes squeezed tightly closed from the force of it.

From the bed a sharp gasp sounded out as Sam writhed on the bed, his cock leaking out a slow trickle of cum as the combined force of the angels’ orgasms echoed through him. When the sensation finally ebbed away it left Sam limp and feeling wrung out. Even words seemed beyond him.

Gabriel rode Lucifer through the aftershocks and slowly kissed him until he couldn’t move anymore. Content to stay where he was, Gabriel rested his forehead against Lucifer’s. “Thank you.” he whispered.

“Of course,” Lucifer whispered back, nosing along that of his brother’s. “Always.”

Sam grunted from the bed and uselessly flopped his arm against the mattress, drawing Gabriel’s attention away from Lucifer. Dropping his wing, he snorted out a short laugh. “I think we broke him.”

Lucifer chuckled and slowly pulled Gabriel off of him. “Well, let’s go cuddle him.”

“Might have broke me too.” Gabriel teased as he refused to relinquish his hold on Lucifer once he was simply sitting on his legs. “You’re gonna have to carry me now.”

Lucifer laughed softly and picked Gabriel up, carrying him over to the nest and curling up with him and Sam.

“Assholes.” Sam finally said without an ounce of venom in his voice as Gabriel and Lucifer got themselves situated in the bed. “Warn a guy when you’re going to play orgasm volleyball.”

“Poor Sammy. Too much for you?” Gabriel smiled against Lucifer’s shoulder as he reached out to take hold of Sam’s hand.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed the top of Sam’s head. “We love you too.”

Sam sighed as he curled up against Lucifer. “I love you two sex fiends, too.”

“I’m not a fiend. I’m a connoisseur.” Gabriel defended himself and kissed the back of Sam’s hand. “There is a difference.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Whatever we are, we should sleep,” he murmured.

Sam agreed with a nod. “Mary has school, her first dentist appointment and a PTA meeting. On top of getting the archives cataloged where I can find stuff.”

Gabriel groaned in disgust. “I hate PTA meetings. Helen thinks her cookies are edible and Gary won’t stop talking about basketball. When can we pull Mary out of the school and tutor her?”

Lucifer laughed softly. “Soon, Gabriel, and you’re not the only one. Now sleep. Busy day tomorrow and many more after that.” He hugged them close and closed his eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
